1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail holders, and in particular to holders including a magnetic device at a bifurcated distal end.
2. Description of Related Art
Holding a nail with a holding device instead of by hand makes visually locating the nail tip easier and reduces the risk of injury during hammering. Nevertheless, the known devices have less than desirable visibility and have not been well arranged to facilitate capturing the nail and holding it in a desired orientation at a work surface.
In FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,623 magnetic head 7 has a slot for holding a nail. FIGS. 3 and 5 show a hand tool with a magnetic head 13 having a slot for holding a nail. In the embodiment of FIG. 6 the magnetic head is replaced with a V-shaped magnetic plate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,442 both ends of a flexible nail holder are bifurcated and have recesses 20, 21, 32, and 33 for holding a nail.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 324,983 shows a nailing tool with a bifurcated end having a beveled underside.
In FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,747 a magnetic head 14 mounted on handle 18 has a V-shaped notch for holding a nail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,855 a tweezer-like device can be opened with a pushbutton. The tips of the tweezer jaws are magnetized to hold a nail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,025 a handle supports a metal block having an angled slot 31 with a ball detent 30 for holding a nail as it is being driven through corrugated sheet metal. This device is non-magnetic.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,445 a pair of curved, hinged jaws that grip a nail has a curved underside designed to fit over corrugations. This device is not magnetic.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,426,249 a non-magnetic hand tool has a bifurcated tip with recesses 6 designed to hold a nail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,923 a hand tool has two bifurcated, non-magnetic ends that can hold nails, including magnetic fasteners. Unless bent as shown in FIG. 5 the underside of the arms are flat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,489 a handle 60 supports a non-magnetic rubber blade 20 having a flat underside and a number of notches for holding a nail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,764 a non-magnetic hand tool has five notches on one end and a single notch at the opposite end to hold a nail. These two ends appear to be slightly curved. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,894.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0148479 a fingernail lifter has a tapered tip with a recessed underside. A thin blade is supported on this tip.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,725 a sleeve has a distal end fitted with hinged jaws that can hold a nail axially. The sleeve also contains a striker rod that can be struck to drive the nail.